The Chemical Synthesis Core supports in vitro and in vivo pharmacological studies conducted as part of this Center by preparing and supplying otherwise unavailable or costly compounds needed for these studies. We have the capability for synthesis on the hundreds of milligrams to several grams scale. Unlike externally contracted, for-profit synthesis, our in-house Core can devote full attention to the often-changing needs of the Center and can respond quickly. Synthetic targets are prioritized, in consultation with the Program Director, based upon need, availability, and lack of synthetic complexity. In almost all cases, published synthetic details are available or syntheses are straightforward. In order to maximize the efficiency of the Chemical Synthesis Core and to assure that most needs of investigators of the Center are met, more complex syntheses that require substantial synthetic scheme development and optimization are given low priority.